fαвℓє ωσσds
by NebulaDog
Summary: тωσ уσυиg єχqυιѕιтє αи мαgιcαℓ dєιтуѕ αяє яєαdу тσ тαкє σи тнє υиfσяgινιиg fσяcєѕ σf dαякиєѕѕ αиd єνιℓ αcross тнєιя нσмєтσωи αи ѕσσи тнє ωнσℓє dιѕтяιct then the world
1. Chapter 1

"Please share this around its all I could of scavenged for around these markets today". A small ripped off Peice of fine whole meal bread sat right in front of the two little apprentices Brylee and Ash with so much energy theycould jumpstart any

vehicle ,seriously how hungry could of they been since this morning. The two of them noticed across the room their teacher, with great thoughtthey questioned'whythere teacher was a bit stressed and much more aware and very,very shaky?

Kinda like what you would look like if someone stabbed you right through the gut. Brylee asked in a soft tone of voice "anything wrong today miss you look like your going to have a stroke of some sort what's wrong?". In an instant she

replied with a nervous voice "nothing,now share the food with Ashton please" "But Miss" Brylee replied, "But nothing Brylee" she said in a snappy tone of voice. He gave a subtle *sigh* then proceeded to rip a bit of bread off for his fellow

pupil and best friend Ashton, (which everyone just calls Ash most of the time). Ashton replied with a quick thanks before running outside to see a letter right in front of the second stepping stone "hmm,ahh it's probably just a fee or something" he  
/said to himself as he began to walk back inside. He saw Brylee "attempting" to make a cutesy- smooshy little Valentine love letter to a girl he liked named Tulip, Brylee always sees her as the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in this world "she's  
/like the brightest star in the sky to me" well that's what he always said it's honestly no surprise to Ashton as he hears it 24/7 non stop. He just rolls his eyes and just forgets about it. "Hey lover boy you seen Miss around?", Brylee replied " yeah  
/she's upstairs". Ash quickly runs upstairs to see her asleep "Hmph, probably. Just tired from today,I'm not surprised honestly as she is like a mother to us you know with making sure where doing okay and whatnot". Ashton quickly ran down stairs to  
grab something from the kitchen to eat, well what was there anyway which really wasn't enough to feed a young boy and his friend. Brylee and Ashton where bored and simply had nothing to do until Brylee had an idea he ran to the cupboard shelves and  
pulled out a dusty book which has been passed down generations containing their ancestors artifacts,photos,relics and etc. they went to the most recent page in the photo album it was a pack of photos of them from when they where very little and from  
the most recent photo a picture of them when they where about 10. Yes Brylee and Ashton where gonna be 15 years old this year with Ashton being older by about 4 months (August) and Brylee (December). They are not related but share some similar traits  
like their favorite fishing, bush walking, and what you would expect young boys to do. With Brylee and Ashton of to sleep Brylee was thinking about what had happened before the photos that he saw of himself and Ashton at the age of about 2-3 (very  
little) and thinking about if he's parents where okay,same with Ashton's. Who knows, "well that's enough of that" he thought to himself as he started to doze of into the dream realm (what happens to you when your in a deep sleep AKA dreaming).He said  
he's goodnight' to Ash and dozed off to bed at the exact time the witching hour started (12:00m).This is the new beginning of a quest only to be tooken by the bravest it all starts here.


	2. Rewind epilogue episode 0

Now before I get on with my story things need to be addressed in contexts so the public will understand. Brylee and Ashton are both wolf deitys, what does that mean? Well it mean they are wolf gods (except they don't seem to act like it as they are somewhat  
inappropriate at times (mainly Ashton ?) so they really not cut out for this sorta job (don't mind this huge gap either it ain't a paragraph ignore it please) so they would need to train to become strong to defend themselves from on coming attacks of  
demons and whatnot that will become trouble for them and fellow citizens of fable woods and the rest of the world (Deitina). If one where to kill either of them there would be a 50% chance they will not survive (depending on how strong they are,how much  
health they have left) or it could just happen no matter what. The other half could lead to power and enrichment and a lot of it since the people will let the power run through their body the more unstable they will become leading them to be possessed  
by the evilness throughout the power if not controlled, this can also be caused by the fact it's new to their system and they haven't had it in there bodies since they where young or have had it for along time (excuse my English) . That's pretty much  
what it can do so yeah. What characters biography?: okie we will start with Brylee: he has light brown fur with messy sorta fluff on his head (kinda like hair)the back of his body is light brown whilst his face ,chest, and paws are white. He has blue  
eyes (really pretty), he's soft ?( dirty mind Iknow I'm only talking about his fluffy fur)and he's: sexuality: heterosexual (straight) *cough* *cough* maybe ?. He's tail is floofy and his orientation is (secretly genderqueer)(my  
characters are anthropomorphic) don't know what it means you have the internet but if your internet isn't working for some odd reason (technically speaking furry, for something to stand on hind legs which in my case my wolf sons are anthros so yeah)  
Okay now Ashton's biography: same with Brylees fur type except black and white also has floofy hair on top of his head he has green eyes (and he's a smartas- I mean smart Alec and he's very dirty minded), he's adorable and annoying at the same time  
but can be quite serious when he needs to be. Sexuality: pan! (Beautiful son) btw. Orientation: cisgender (male)  
My paragraphs are so horrible it's because of this layout problem I'm having with this app please don't mind it  
Both of them wear specially designed cloaks with hoodies Ashton's: RubyRed and Brylees: EmeraldGreen they both carry their custom made kitanas around with them in their belt pockets along with food and water Ashton's kitanas is a red  
tagged one whilst Brylees one is green tagged their shoes they wear are adaptable, high jumping boots  
Powers: Braylees one : Nature Ashton: dark (yeah I know typical power)  
Their parents where shipped off to other parts of the world to conquer evil and are currently trying to overthrow the Night King (Ashton's grandfather) and Ashton's father ash he betrayed his dad by trying to help other people to become a better person  
and not next on throne to rule evil  
Phew sums up quite a bit it's a lot I know it's just so you know the characters and what's going on and who they are and what they look like.  
Goodbye ?


End file.
